The present invention generally relates to a patient movement notification device, and more specifically relates to a patient movement notification device for preventing the patient from falling.
Patient movement notification devices serve to notify a patient's caretaker(s) who may better assist them. Such devices are used for patients who are at a high risk for fall related injury or for patients who are not healthy enough to stand (post-operative patients, etc.).
Patient movement notification devices are currently in use that include a disposable sensor that is positioned between the patient and a bed or chair, and an electronics module that connects to the sensor for generating an alarm when the patient removes pressure from the pad by getting out of bed or up from a chair. The alarm may be a recorded vocal command, such as “please stay in bed and use the nurse call button if you need assistance” or any other message that the caretaker may wish to record. Unlike the sensor portion, the electronics module is not disposable. The electronics module includes a plug receptacle for receiving the plug on the end of a cord that is permanently secured to the sensor.
Existing patient movement notification devices suffer from several drawbacks. The sensors are considered to be disposable and are typically only to be used for 15 days or less because the sensors are pressure sensitive and after having pressure continuously applied to the sensor, the sensor may not be able to re-expand when the patient removes pressure. However, hospitals have difficulty monitoring the times of use such that the sensors are often used well beyond the permitted 15 day lifetime. In addition, the electronics module component is considered a capital asset and therefore must be tracked and service must be performed on it once a year regardless of whether the module even needs service.